A Flash Of Love
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: Based after Sartia made her TNA Debut in 2009 against Alissa Flash and Alissa try's to explain why she attacked Sarita after the match if you don't like Femslash don't read I only own the fic Alissa Flash/Sarita pairing


**A Flash of Love **

An Alissa Flash and Sarita fem slash after Sarita made her TNA debut in 2009 check the full match out on _Dailymotion _it is an awesome bout.

I don't own anything except from the idea

Note: Alissa Flash/Cheerleader Melissa is my fav woman's wrestler if you don't know what she looks like go onto Google Images and see for yourself.

I've never actually wrote a sex scene before so if it suck's I won't be surprised

Enjoy Amigo's

Backstage in the TNA Knockouts Locker room the newest TNA Knockout Sarita was taking a shower after a grueling match with another debuting Knockout 'The Future Legend' Alissa Flash.

Turning the shower off and stepping out shivering at the cold, cool feel of the floor tiles on her bear feet suddenly she heard the door open

"Who's There?" ask's Sarita spinning around to see Alissa Flash clad in that tight, figure hugging yellow gear which hugged her thick built, attractive body

"It's Only Me Sarita" says Flash looking at Sarita and hoping to any gods out there Sarita couldn't see a bright red blush that Alissa thought was on her face.

"Err Are You Blushing?" ask's Sarita

"Yes" mumbles Alissa

"Why?" ask's Sarita

"Be-Because I Love You" says Alissa

"Well Why Did You Attack Me after the Match If You Loved Me Then?" ask's Sarita her anger towards the younger woman slowly fading

"Because I Was Scared of the Knockouts Finding out that I Was a Bi-Sexual … And I didn't want you to have the same ridicule Sarita" says Flash

"Awww you poor thing" say's Sarita understanding where Alissa was coming from and pulled the bigger built girl into a hug stroking her beautiful, soft, long black hair softly kissing Alissa on the forehead causing a even deeper blush to appear on her face

"Your so beautiful Alissa" smiles Sarita nuzzling her face in the crook of Alissa's neck

"Not as beautiful as you Sarita" says Flash feeling Sarita smile into her neck

"Awww Alissa… baby I love you "giggles Sarita

"You… You do?" stammers Alissa

"Yes I do" smiles Sarita unzipping Alissa's tight leather jacket she wore to the ring and sliding it down Alissa's strong shoulders and letting it fall to the tile floor before taking Alissa's figure hugging yellow stomach top letting 'The Future Legends' nice, well rounded breast's spring free.

Smirking Sarita started to go to work on her former enemy and current lover swirling her tongue around Alissa's right nipple causing an adorable whimper to come out of her new girlfriends' mouth after teasing Alissa with the swirling around her tit's Sarita started to suck on the right one and then the left one, the pleasure was so intense Alissa had to put her hand onto the lockers to stop herself falling onto the hard floor.

After that work on Alissa's breast's Sarita slid her hands down Alissa's back till she got to the younger girls amazing, plump ass groping Alissa's left ass cheek before moving onto the right one

"Sarita" say's Alissa

"Yeah baby?" replies the multi-cultural beauty to her younger lover

"Why don't I give you a better view" smirks Flash sliding her yellow booty shorts down her nice, thick legs and pulling them off throwing them onto the floor before getting onto her hands and knees in front of her slightly older girlfriend, teasingly Alissa shook her big, sexy ass from side to side before spanking her own ass making the plump flesh erotically jiggle upon impact

"Like what ya see honey?" ask's Alissa looking behind her at Sarita smirking coyly

Sarita simply nodded as Alissa lifted her hot, ample booty up giving her Canadian-Mexican girlfriend an even better view

"Come on Sarita" say's Alissa wanting to feel her lover all over her ass when suddenly Sarita dropped her hand onto Alissa's big and beautiful butt ,spanking the large back door of 'The Future Legend' feeling her nipples go hard as the flesh jiggled and rippled from the impact.

The completely naked Alissa got a bit of a shock from the force of the spank but smirked showing she liked it.

SPANK

SPANK

SPANK

SPANK

By now Alissa's booty was as red as the seven circles of hell and hurting by this point.

Seeing her lover in pain Sarita softly stroked and caressed Alissa's smooth ass causing the original pain to go away.

Suddenly Sarita plunged her tongue into Alissa's center and started to pleasure her lover by licking Alissa's clit in figure of 8 patterns.

"OhhhhhSarita" groans Alissa feeling a climax getting closer and closer, the 28 year old from California's breathing was getting much, much faster, sweat was forming on her sexy face as Sarita continued to lick her clit.

Smirking Sarita softly stroked Alissa's clit sending Alissa over the edge

"AAAAHHHHHHH SARITAAAAAA!" screams Alissa with orgasmic passion, white hot cum juice got sent into Sarita's awaiting mouth and the ones she missed Sarita greedily licked it up.

Breathing heavily at the sex session with her in-ring rival now lover Alissa slumped back against the wooden bench in the locker room before feeling Sarita's warm body cuddle

Her body causing Alissa's beautiful body to warm up. "

"How was that baby?" smiles Sarita softly kissing Alissa's forehead

"It was…. Legendary honey" smiles Alissa getting up and kissing Sarita on the lips before changing into some tracksuit bottoms and a plain black t-shirt

"Sarita how about you stay at my place?" smiles Alissa

"Sure for how long?" replies Sarita

"As long as you want baby and…. I don't like to sleep alone" grins Alissa playfully wiggling her eyebrows up and down

"Awww 'The Future Legend' is scared of the dark" giggles Sarita

"If I get to be with you Sarita then yes 'The Future Legend' is _terrified _of the dark" replies Alissa passionately kissing her lover before going

"You gonna clear that up?" ask's Alissa

"Hey you cam" smirks Sarita

"Let's leave it we've got a week off maybe we could spent some more time together and I'll prove Alissa Flash can beat you in the ring and in the bed-room" smirks Alissa playfully putting her dukes up

"Oh it's on Flash, it is on" giggles Sarita slapping Alissa on the ass.

"Well come on then Melissa" smirks Sarita referencing Alissa's Cheerleader Melissa gimmick walking out of the locker room with Alissa's arm around her arm… you'd never think Flash attack Sarita not 2 hours ago after there match.

What'd you guys think read and review your opinions

If Flash or Sarita sound to OC I'm sorry if not that yay me

Ciao


End file.
